


Sweet Disposition

by jakexsunflower



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Narry bromance, Niall Horan - Freeform, Other, Zayn Malik - Freeform, alcohol and drugs use, injuries, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ot5 behaviour, slight self harm warning, some alcohol, trigger warning for abuse (parental)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakexsunflower/pseuds/jakexsunflower
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, the 21 year old from Doncaster finally gets to attend the school of his dreams, Royal Academy of Arts in London. In this new city he will meet the boy he’s been dreaming of one day meeting, his soulmate. What he doesn’t know is that his soulmate is in more danger than Louis would have ever thought possible.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to anyone who’s reading this. Thank you for choosing to read my fic :)  
> I hope you all like it.  
> Let me know how it’s going. And please if you could, leave kudos. Of course you don’t have to but it only takes a second. Thank you again :)  
> This fic is also on wattpad under the user of @sunflowersarefalling  
> Happy reading.

Set the scene, the year is 2012, Louis is sitting in his room listening to music, at home, (and screaming the lyrics), surrounded by his sisters who are also belting out the lines to a song that had been recently playing in the charts, the song being 'What makes you beautiful' by some band who goes by the name of"One Direction". Louis wasn't fond of the band but his sisters sure as hell were, so just for them, he decided to learn some of their songs off by heart to surprise them. See, he wasn't an old bore, Lottie. Anyway, Louis was getting ready to leave for his new university course in a few days, he will soon be a performing arts student at the 'Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts', a very prestigious school. He had spent his whole life dreaming of one day moving to London to finally be able to attend his dream university, and now that it was finally happening it felt surreal like it was too good to be true. Throughout his whole life Louis had had to work twice as hard as everyone else, he was treated like shit by his so-called "father" causing his grades to plummet to the ground and had many bad outbursts in school. After years of fighting back and sticking up for himself, his mother and siblings, he finally managed to help his family escape the excuse of a man and flee the hills and to never look back. Because of the one he must call "dad" Louis had to take community college before he can even try and apply to RA, he took drama, managing to just scrape good grades, after all his years of hard work it was finally being put to good use. He, obviously, got a place at the school of his dreams, this is what his life had led to, he was finally getting what he deserved, after all these years of getting told he was useless and would never accomplish anything, he was going to one of the most reputable, esteemed universities in the whole of England.

Louis looked at his sisters fondly, he was just about to open his mouth to say a few words when Lottie, the second oldest sibling, butt in front and stole his chance. "Will you visit us weekly? Monthly? Or will you do what you did during college and only leave your room once in a blue moon?" She gazed at her brother seriously, but after a short second her face cracked into a large smile.

Louis leaned forward to swat her around the head with his hands but she was too quick for him. "Haha loser, you missed." She stated whilst sticking her tongue out, at her big brother.

"No Lottie, I won't only see you 'once in a blue moon', I'll see you guys a lot, don't worry. And anyway, where did you get that cheek from?" He waved his finger around before pointing it at his sisters face, his features also breaking out into a large toothy smile, almost too big for his face.

"Probably learnt it from you actually." That earned a small snort from Félicité sitting on his bedroom floor. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Daisy were sitting on their phones staring intently at their phones, only giving them half of their attention.

Louis noticed this and made a move to swipe their phones out their hands however, the girls noticed and threw themselves backwards. "What is it with you two? You've always got your eyes glued to your phones, it's unhealthy." He said with a quick roll of his eyes.

"Just because we actually have friends to talk to, you're proving our point, you're sitting with your sisters. It's your last day here before you move, why don't you go see your friends?" Phoebe stared quizzically at Louis as she asked him.

Louis already knew his answer to her question but he obviously wasn't going to tell them the real reason why Stan told him never to show his face again. He decided on a reply and just went with the simplest option."Because they all have stuff to do too. They're all working. I am an adult, Phoebe, you do know that, right?"

Before Phoebe could even open her mouth there was a shout of their names from downstairs. "Well, looks like Dinners ready" Heaving himself up, he turned off his old childhood radio, ran downstairs ahead of his sisters, and plonked himself at the table.

The same evening, Louis went upstairs with his stomach full and his heart heavy. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. If he wanted to achieve his dream job, by going to his fantasy school, then he would do it, he had to. For his family. To make his mother proud. 

*

The sun shining on his face is what woke him up, it was so early, 6 am, that's too early, too early for Louis, too early for anyone to be honest.

As Louis was about to get up there was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" Louis sleepily grumbled as he got up, out of the warm bed, out of his childhood home, far far away from his family, until next summer, a whole year away. Yeah, it's fair to say that Louis is already feeling homesick at the thought of setting one foot out the front door. 

"It's just me Louis. Once you're up, come downstairs and I'll make you some breakfast." Ugh, he was going to miss Jay, his mother, the best mother in the world Louis would say, he sure will miss getting his breakfast made for him.

Louis looked around the room, checking, double-checking and triple-checking. Everything was ready, nothing was missing, he was good to go. Sadly.

His sisters were still asleep, they said their goodbyes last night, it's still too early to wake them up, even if they were sad their big brother will be leaving. They won't be seeing each other for about three months from now. Not until Louis' 22nd birthday, 24th of December, Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve was always hectic in The Tomlinson residence, people running around getting preparations for Christmas, Louis would be sitting in front of the television watching some bad movie on tv with his sisters whilst not giving a shit about what's going on around him. 

As he starts walking down the stairs to get to the kitchen, he takes in all the childhood memories, he's 21 now, he says to himself, he needs to get over it. He's an adult. He's going to university to change his life for the better, he feels trapped here, in Doncaster. Like there's no way out, but he finally found his way out.

His mother smiles at him as he walks in, he sits down but doesn't return the smile fully. She notices of course, "What's wrong Lou? Are you feeling alright?" She says while pressing the back of her hand against his clammy forehead.

"Yeah, I'm good don't worry, just a bit nervous." He stated whilst looking up at his mother. "Right, well, I better get upstairs and get my stuff. What time are we leaving?"

"Just as soon as you're ready, go get your stuff just now dear, we can get there quicker, it is just over three hours away from here."

Louis trudged back up to his room to grab his boxes, upon boxes of boxes.

*

One hour later, Louis had packed everything into the small pick up truck his mum had rented for the next few days. During the journey to London Louis fell asleep 20 minutes into the journey. Shortly after falling asleep, he was awoken by Jay who slammed the door shut while walking out towards the petrol station.

Louis rubbed his eyes with his balled fists and groaned, stretching his back and sitting up. Again, he falls asleep and doesn't wake up again until he feels his mothers fingers prodding him in the side.

"Hey!" Louis giggles while trying to move out of her touch. "What are you doing?" She finally stops tapping him once she notices he's awake. "You've been sleeping non-stop for the past three hours, we're here Lou."

"Really?" The anxiety comes rushing back to him all at once, what if something bad happens to his family while he's gone? What if he fails? What if he doesn't even make any new friends during his time at the university? Millions and millions of doubts and worries are flying through his mind all at once, Jay looks at him with concern. "It's okay Louis, you'll do great I'm sure of it. You are smart, you know, even though I do tease you, you're smart, you're the smartest one in this car anyway." She says whilst chuckling lightly, Louis lets out the first laugh he's heard from himself in a while. This oddly calms him, his mother has always been able to do that, the smallest things she says or does always brightens his day, he loves his mother. She's his favourite person, she always has been, ever since it was just them, alone, when his stupid "father" fucked off and left them to fend for themselves.

He looked up to meet her piercing eyes already staring back at him. "I love you mum. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me." He hasn't noticed until he stopped talking that he was tearing up a little, he ignored it, wiped his eyes, and flung open the door to escape his own awkwardness. It was his mother, yes, but he's never been one to show his true feelings to anyone, not even his own family at times.

Throwing open the boot of the car, he starts grabbing boxes and unloading them. Jay walked around the side to meet him, when she saw him busying himself with getting the boxes she just rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully, displaying a wide smile on her face.

Louis looked up from what he was doing to look at her, "What are you staring at?" He snickered while sticking his tongue out at her.

She just ignored him but still rolled her eyes at her son. "Well, I'll continue doing this and you go find the main desk to see which apartment you'll be in." Louis just nods his head and wanders off in the way he thinks looks right.

Louis walks up to what seems to be the main building, looking around finding what he assumes is the main desk. "Hey, I'm new here and I'm looking for my apartment, would you be able to help? I'm not sure where to get my keys and such?" Louis said to a young woman, she was wearing a sky blue blouse, black tie and a short black skirt. The woman smiled up at him before answering "yeah, I just need your name first so I can check to see if it's actually you." The young woman states whilst tapping aggressively at the keyboard of her computer. "Safety procedures" she mumbles whilst giving him an apologetic smile.

Louis reply's while giving her his name with a small smile. "Tomlinson. Louis." She just nods and gives him a look to check if he is who he says he is, he seems to pass the test as the next thing he sees when he looks up is a pair of keys dangling in front of his eyes. "You're apartment number is 260. You will be sharing with two other boys in the same year as you, I'm sure you'll meet them soon."

Louis simply thanks her and is on his way again, retracing his steps back to where his mum is standing patiently waiting for him outside the small pickup truck. "You get your dorm key then?"

"Yep."

"Well? Are we just going to stand here or are we going to go and unpack all your clothes?" Jay looks at Louis strangely as the boy is just staring at someone walking past. The boy in question has unruly brown hair, some would say curly, some would say unruly, Louis would say beautiful. The lad had emerald green eyes, as green as a green meadow, Louis thought. But, as Louis looked longer he noticed the boy was also brandishing a bright purple bruise, encircling the outside of his right eye. Louis at this moment is practically gaping at the guy, who thankfully does not see Louis staring creepily at him.

Jay notices what's going on and nods her head in understanding. "Ahhhh right, you're love struck by the boy over there." She mentioned, whilst simultaneously pointing at the boy. "Mum! Stop pointing at him." Louis complained meanwhile also turning the brightest shade of red one could turn. Jay just laughed while grabbing a box and walking away. Louis following in quick pursuit with a box also in his tiny hands.

*

Later on, once they had put everything away in its place and Jay had gone home once they had parted with goodbyes and some crying, though Louis would never admit he cried. Louis walked into his room in the academy apartment with a feeling of accomplishment. He had got this far, there was no backing out now. He was feeling quite excited about his new life in the academy. It should be fun, calm, peaceful even. Or so he thought.

Louis was lying on his bed, his eyes were slowly starting to close when he heard the front door swing open with a bang, the door had hit the wall. Louis turned over to gaze at his alarm clock, it was only 8 o'clock. Why was he so tired already? It's still early. Louis grimaced at the thought he was growing old.

He walked through to where the small living area and kitchen are to find two guys, one guy slightly taller than the other, but not by much. The taller one walked up to him with his arm stretched out. "Hey, my names Liam. Liam Payne. And this is my boyfriend, Zayn." Liam announced. Louis took his hand and shook. "Louis Tomlinson." He declared with a shy grin.

Liam motioned for the quiet boy, who's name is apparently Zayn, to do the same. Zayn sauntered across the room to reach Louis. "Hey mate, I'm Zayn Malik. It's nice to meet you." He explained whilst taking Louis' hand within his own and shaking it. Louis just nodded his head in agreement. "So, should I leave you two to it? Or do you need any help with putting your shit away?"

"Oh, we arrived a few days ago. Our stuff is already in our rooms. But thanks for the offer." Liam, the brown-eyed boy said. Louis 'Ahed' and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Zayn piped up "Oh yeah, me and Liam are meeting a few of our friends at a club nearby. Care to join us?"

Louis practically lit up at those words. "Yes!" He said maybe a bit too quickly and loudly. "I mean- yeah that'll be cool. Just let me go grab my jacket and we can go." The two other boys smiled, nodding at him as if to say yes.

*

p>

Their walk to the club wasn't as awkward as Louis would've thought it may have been. They chatted about where they're from, Zayn and Liam were both from London, the richer part, while Louis explained he was from the city of Doncaster. They talked the whole way to the club, when they got there Louis was a little disappointed, he was enjoying just talking to his two new friends, anxiety crept upon him at the thought of having to meet new people once he got inside.

Liam seemed to notice as he bent down to whisper in Louis' ear. "Don't worry, our friends are nice, they won't bite." He smirked causing Louis to laugh a bit before saying, "Alright, what are you waiting for? Let's go in."

With a laugh from his new friends, they all strolled through the door of the club. Zayn spotted his friends sitting at a booth near the back and went over to them. Liam stayed back with Louis while watching him with a concerned look on his face. "Louis, are you alright?" Louis' mouth was wide open as he had seen who it was Zayn had walked up to.

It was the same boy from earlier, the boy who literally stopped him in his tracks by his beauty. The boy he had been thinking about non-stop since he had seen him. The boy he wished he would be able to see again. "Liam? That's your friend? What's his name?" Louis said a little breathlessly.

Meanwhile, Zayn was talking to the two boys waiting for them. "Wait a second Zayn, who is the guy standing with Li?" The boy who Louis was currently obsessing over said. He looked at the boy he had seen earlier today who had taken his breath away. Zayn just chuckled and said "His name is Louis, he's mine and Liam's roommate. He's cool I think you guys'll get on."

They locked eyes and blue met green.

"Harry Styles," Liam revealed.

"What?" Louis said, not having hearing Liam as he was lost in the emerald green eyes of the mystery boy.

"That's his name. Harry Styles."


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Harry and Niall :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading. Sorry for the shorter chapter, Chapter III is longer.  
> When I update on wattpad I will update here as soon as it’s done :)  
> Happy reading.

"That's his name. Harry Styles." Liam turns his head to look at Louis. 

"Louis?" Liam said as he waved his hand in front of Louis' unfocused face. 

"Oh! Yeah, Harry Styles. Yeah, let's go over then?" With that Louis sauntered over to the table with Liam confusedly following behind him. 

Louis and Liam get to the table and sit down with Harry, Zayn and a blonde boy who Louis does not know the name of, but not for long. 

"Hey, Louis right? My name is Niall. Niall Horan, it's nice to meet you." Niall who is apparently Irish, says while holding his hand out for Louis to shake. Louis shakes the boy's hand and reply's. "Yeah, it's Louis. Nice to meet you too. Zayn and Liam didn't mention they had a friend from Ireland." Louis said with a small chuckle. 

"I moved here about 12 years ago, maybe? Been friends with these three ever since." Niall states while pointing at Harry, who's sitting next to him and Zayn and Liam who is across from him. 

They small talk for a little bit longer before Liam and Zayn both stand up from the booth and announce that they will go and get everyone's drinks for them, they ask what everyone wants and head over to the bar area. Louis and Niall both having a pint of lager whilst Harry mumbled something about a coke maybe?

The three boys sit in awkward silence for a few moments before Louis remembers he's not introduced himself to the quiet, curly-headed lad sitting in the corner. 

"Hey, it's Harry, isn't it? I'm Louis. Say, what did you do to get that." He asked Harry, pointing at the now deep blue shiner engulfing his eye. Harry's head flicked up so fast Louis was surprised he didn't snap his neck in half. "I...I...um..." He stammered, trying to think of words to say but nothing was happening, he felt panicked, trapped, there was no way out. What was he supposed to tell someone who asked about the various bruises that appear all over his body? No one would believe him anyway, or so he thought. 

Niall noticed his friend's panicked look and intercepted. "Um we were walking out a shop the other day, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he walked into the door, which was closed." He voiced while staring at Harry, Harry just nodded his head in agreement and looked up at Louis with a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes, before dropping his head back down again. 

"Yeah, that's what happened." Harry shrugged while looking down at his interlocked fingers. 

Louis was about to open his mouth when Zayn and Liam came back to the table with everyone's drinks in their hands. "So.." Liam said, "What did we miss?" 

"Nothing really, just talking about nonsense." Niall blurted out trying to diffuse the awkwardness that Harry was feeling by the past events. 

With that, everyone takes their drinks from the boys' hands and they start to talk deep into the night.

"So, Niall? What do you do? Like, do you go to college, university, do you work?" Louis asks as he looks over to meet Niall's face. "Umm... I go to a college not too far from here actually, I study music. I'd like to be a musician one day, maybe world famous." Niall says with a huge grin plastered across his face. "I play a few gigs here and there. Nothing much." Louis nods along with what Niall's saying before he turns his head to face Harry.

"What about you Harry? What do you do?" Louis asks while showing Harry his big toothy smile. Harry just shrugs and turns his gaze towards the floor. 

A beat passes before Liam cuts in. "Harry works as a waiter in a restaurant a few streets away, don't you Harry? It's an Italian restaurant called 'Giovanni and Giovanna's'. I think the owners are twin siblings." Liam says with an upturning of his hands and a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Oh, that's cool. I was thinking of getting a part-time job in a restaurant somewhere. Do you know if they're hiring?" Louis said, Harry, again, just shrugged his shoulders. Louis turned to look at the others for help. 

"Right, let's talk about the plans for tomorrow," Zayn interjected. "Where are we meeting? When are we meeting? Blah blah." 

"Huh? What's happening tomorrow then?" Louis asks, reminding himself to thank Zayn later for helping to un-awkwardly step away from the train wreck that was that conversation with Harry. 

"There's a party happening at one of Niall's Uni friends house for the end of summer. It should be fun. We're all going, do you want to come with?" Zayn asks Louis.

"Of course I'm going Zayn. It is a party with alcohol right?" This gets the awkwardness from earlier to completely die and with that, the boys talk about god knows what for the next few hours, buy more drinks and get drunker. 

*********************

It's not until midnight that Louis, Zayn and Liam eventually get back to their school dorm. Liam goes straight to his bed leaving the other two on the sofa sitting next to each other. 

Louis sits for a few minutes thinking of how to word his question. He doesn't want to offend Zayn. Seeing as Zayn seems to be one of Harry's closest friends. If he says the wrong words then maybe he'll come off as an arrogant asshole. He doesn't want to hurt their feelings. He comes up with words so he speaks them. "So.." Louis starts "Why is Harry so quiet? Is he always so quiet or does he just hate me or something?" He asks jokingly. Zayn looks at him for a few seconds before answering. "He isn't normally so quiet so I'm guessing it's because you were there." Zayn notices the horrified look on Louis' face before continuing. "No! Not because he didn't like you, but because he's...scared? Of meeting new people, is that the right word? No, he's awkward sometimes I guess. That was probably why." Zayn finishes with almost a look of uncertainty showing on his face. 

"Okay, if you're sure." And with a yawn from Louis he gets up, walks over to his room, opens the door, throws himself on his bed, and thinks for a few minutes about why the dreamy-eyed boy wouldn't talk to him at the club, wouldn't even look at him properly. "Was it something I said?" Louis sleepily spoke before falling fast asleep.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party, fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

Louis woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread and a hint of grogginess. He drunk more than intended last night, it wasn't a lot but it was more than he usually would ever drink. Living in a house with all young girls does that to you. The dread, however, came from the boy who does not speak, or, doesn't speak to him. He would probably be seeing him tonight, at the party, the party he said he would be attending. For Niall. Niall's a good guy, he may be loud and boisterous sure, but it's funny and quite charming. Thinking back to last night Louis isn't even sure he knows how old anyone is? Like, he assumed that Liam and Zayn were the same age as him, they look the same age as him at least. Niall too. But Harry looked young, maybe he's still a teen? But he couldn't be any older than 20. Louis made it his mission to try and get a few words out of the boy at this party tonight. Even if it was just to confirm how old he was. 

With that, Louis swung himself out of his bed and hopped on into the bathroom right next to his room to use the shower. His classes didn't start for another week, he still had loads of time to settle in and become better friends with the boys.

After about five minutes of getting clean and thinking, Louis pulls down the shower lever to stop the water pouring out the shower head and steps out of the shower to dry and get changed. 

It's around noon when Louis is completely ready, sitting in the living area with their tiny tv turned on to some show about cooking he's not paying much attention to. He'll get changed into something else later before the party. He's not hooked up with anyone in a while, maybe tonight will be the night he thinks to himself with a smirk and a cheeky look on his face. But, he can't help but let his mind wander off to Harry, the boy he has his heart set on becoming friends with. Even if Harry doesn't want to be his friend, Louis wants to be Harry's. Am I that bad? Louis thought. 

At that moment Zayn and Liam walk in to see Louis grinning to himself.

"What's got you so chipper?" Zayn laughed. Louis looked up at him and scrunched his nose, "Nothing Zaynie, just thinking about the wonders that is life." Zayn nose-laughed at the new nickname he had acquired by his new friend. "All right then Lou." He replied putting extra annunciation into the name. 

Liam rolled his eyes playfully and walked over to the small kitchen the three of them share. He opened the cupboard and plucked out three mugs. "Tea, anyone?" Louis and Zayn both turned their heads, nodded, smiled, turned back around to continue their gaze at the television screen. Both of them didn't even care about what was on the tv. It's just there, so why not stare intently at it. 

Liam came back across to them several minutes later with three mugs of piping hot tea in his grasp. He placed them on the small coffee table making the two boys groan whilst leaning forwards to grab their favoured mug. 

Liam looked at the two staring at the screen with an unamused look on his face. "Guys? Come on! I'm bored. Can't we do something with Niall and Harry now before we meet them for the party later?" 

At the mention of Harry's name Louis' head flicked over as quick as lightning, the quickness of him made Liam jump a little. 

"You have caught my attention. When do you want to go?" Louis didn't care much at this point if he sounded a bit....desperate? He hoped that's not how he was coming off. He just wanted to be Harry's friend, get to know him. But it seemed like it was going to be difficult. 

"Wow. Desperate, are we?" Fuck. Even though Liam was just teasing, Louis could feel his face burn red hot. Thankfully, both Liam and Zayn did not notice this. If they did they would be sure to poke fun at him for it. 

Just the fact his face lit up red made Louis mumble something about 'going to get a jacket before they leave' just to hide the clear embarrassment he's feeling. 

Ten minutes later the boys are walking down the street heading to where they said they would meet Niall and Harry, at a bar Louis thinks they said. He doesn't want to drink anything right now. Not because he can't handle it, that's not why, instead, it's because it's almost 1 pm? He doesn't want to give them the wrong impression. The stories his mum told him about his father put him off drinking much. Only occasionally drinking is fine for him. 

His thoughts kept him occupied throughout the entire walk to the bar. Louis was about to continue walking when Zayn stuck out his arm to indicate they were at the place. With a sigh, Louis turned and started to walk up to the pub, labelled as the 'Red Lion' pfft, unique. 

The three boys got into the pub and looked around for Niall and Harry but could only see one. The blonde Irish lad was sitting at the bar, when he saw the others he indicated where to sit and went over to a booth that they could all crowd around. 

"Where's Harry?" Zayn asks Niall as he sits down on the seat at the table with the rest of the group. 

"He said something along the lines of 'my dad said I can't leave until later. I need to do something first?' he needed to straighten some things out with him, not entirely sure though." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Harry lives with his dad?" Louis interrogated Niall. 

"Well he is still only 19, so yeah" 

So, Louis' suspicions were true, Harry is still a teenager. He did look at it. But how is Niall, Zayn and Liam friends with someone who's almost three years younger than them all? 

Just like magic, Liam replied to the question buzzing around inside his brain. "Harry didn't have many friends when he was younger, he would always get picked on. So we became friends with him to protect him I guess." 

"What's his dad like? Harry's dad. Is he a good guy?" 

At that question, the boy's expressions darkened almost immediately. It made Louis' stomach drop, he knew what it was like to have a shit-head father. He would always come home drunk when Louis was young, he can't remember an awful lot. But the stuff he did remember stuck and it will be memories that will stick with him till the day he dies. He hates that. The memories cause him pain but he will never be able to escape them. 

"That bad eh?" He tried to joke but no one smiled, causing him to gulp. 

The guys exchanged glances with one another before Liam took the stage to answer Louis' question, with a deep inhale he started. "None of us has ever met his dad but from the bare minimum that I do know, I know he's not a good person. He shouldn't be a father. Fuck, he shouldn't be Harry's dad. Harry is the sweetest guy I know, he deserves to be treated better. You see, his dad doesn't work, he's... an alcoholic and," Liam grimaces, "he sleeps around. I only know this because Harry has called me a few times in the middle of the night asking if he can stay over because his dads got some random women over for the night. He doesn't allow Harry to go to college, but instead, makes him work a minimum wage job to keep his alcoholic addiction up and running. It's not very fair for a literal teenager to be supporting his deadbeat father." Liam finishes his speech. Louis just stares in light shock. 

Before Louis can even open his mouth, Liam's eyes widen in fear of the information he just let slip. 

"Shit, I'm sorry, I maybe shouldn't have told you that. It's Harry's business. Fuck, um, just please, if you and Harry become friends or even just start to talk. Don't bring this up. It's a very sensitive topic with him, if anyone asks him about it he doesn't speak to anyone for about a week after."

With that, Liam concludes his second speech. 

"Don't worry Li. I won't tell him what you've said. I wouldn't want to upset him." He says with a small smile. Well, Louis thought, he now knows an awful lot more about Harry. More than Harry would probably ever tell him if he's being completely honest. Harry is 19 like Louis thought. But he never would have guessed the thing with his father. Like that saying goes 'I guess we never really know what goes on behind closed doors', right? 

******************

"Right, well, meet you guys at mine at six? We'll walk down to the place together yeah?" Niall says with a wave as he walks off in the other direction. 

Liam puts his thumbs up to signal that they will be doing exactly that. As they're walking home Liam and Zayn hold hands, just being a typical couple. Louis just teases them about it but deep down he's always wanted a relationship like that, it would be nice to have someone to love endlessly and spoil rotten. 

But even if he ever does have a real, proper relationship it most likely wouldn't be for a while, maybe he may never date someone. The reason being is that Louis sees himself as unlovable and annoying, he lacks the confidence in himself when it comes to dating. Throughout his whole life, everyone's told him that he's too much; his father, many many teachers, his friends and even just random people he barely knows would tell him he's annoying. That shit hurts especially, having strangers come up to you and them telling you your biggest insecurities certainly isn't a confidence booster. Unless anything major happens, Louis is planning on moving, far far away. Somewhere where no one knows his name, he's always planned on living somewhere nice, anything's better than England. 

Before Louis' pulled himself back out of his dream-like state he's standing in the middle of the dorm living area. "When the fuck did we get back in here?" He calls out to no one in particular. 

"Mate, we've been back for like five minutes and you've just been standing there. Was starting to get a little bit worried for a second. But, you were standing up and breathing so I figured you were fine." Zayn told him whilst throwing a shirt on over his head. 

"Better get changed then," Louis mumbled and walked to his room. 

*******************

They were standing outside Niall's flat door, waiting for him to open it, or one of his roommates. Louis believes Niall has three roommates maybe? Or maybe it's two but including Niall. Before Louis starts to confuse himself any further Niall swings the door open with a hearty laugh. 

"Hey lads, sorry for taking a bit, Harry was just telling me a story and I didn't hear you knocking." Harry walks over to the door behind Niall to greet his friends.....and Louis. Louis cuts in-front of Liam and Zayn's 'hello's' to say hi to Harry first. Harry was wearing all dark clothing, black jeans, a black t-shirt and a black hoodie, the drawstrings were pulled tightly and were tied near the top. He was also wearing black vans, he was starting to see what Harry's theme was. "Hey Harry, we met yesterday. I'm Louis" He babbles enthusiastically awaiting a reply from the boy but Harry just gives him a flat smile and nods his head. He noticed that Harry's black eye was still there, but already after a day, it was starting to fade slightly. His sleeves were pulled down over his knuckles, sweater paws? Louis always thought that was cute. 

Louis frowns and bites his bottom lip before he even gets a second to think about what the fuck just happened, he's tugged into the living room by none other than Niall Horan himself. It gives Louis a minor heart attack causing him to give Niall a small slap around the back of his head. 

Niall glares at him whilst rubbing the back of his head and emits a loud, "Hey! What did you do that for?!" But, the thick Irish accent comes out and Louis can not understand a word of what he just said, it makes him laugh, like a lot, Niall ends up joining him with the laughing. They don't even know why they're laughing at this point. The three others are waiting over by the door still, not paying the slightest bit of attention towards them as they're deep in conversation it seems. 

After their unnecessary laughter has calmed down Niall regains his composure and with a straight face says, "Don't take what just happened over there to heart" He points at the doorway, he didn't need to because Louis understood but thanks, Niall. "He wasn't feeling that great today, he got in trouble at work for something. I don't know what it was but he's a sensitive kid so it probably wasn't that bad, just don't give up on trying to be friendly with him, please." Niall pleads, it makes Louis understand that Niall acts a bit like Harry's older brother at times, maybe even like his replacement father. Not literally, but the way he treats Harry is like the way you treat someone you care about and love. 

Niall continues to blab on about something unrelated, football maybe? Louis isn't sure, he's lost in a daydream. Niall notices and says to the room, "Well, we better get going otherwise by the time we're finished here it'll be next week." The boys share a short burst of laughter between the five of them before walking out the door towards the college party. 

College parties are normally fun but can get a bit out of hand at times. God knows Louis' been at many rowdy college parties, they were all incredibly insane. 

They walk for at least ten minutes before they get to the right place, they could already tell which house it was as it was jumping with kids, drunk kids. Louis looked around at the other four standing behind him, pushed open the door and walked in, leading the way to the party going on, it was going on outside also, but if they were going to get through this then they all needed alcohol in their system. 

***************

Several hours later Louis was sitting out in the back garden playing a very American game of 'beer pong'. The game where you bounce ping pong balls off a table and try and aim it's bounce to land in a cup. After a few throws they finally realised how atrocious they were at the game, so instead, started flicking the ping pong balls at each other, 10 points for a head-shot.

Louis put his hand up to stop Niall from throwing anymore in his eyes and gestured towards Harry, who was, sitting on a deck chair about a three metres distance from them, sitting staring at his phone and drinking water. Water? At a party? Louis flicked his thumbs outwards as if to say 'well? Are you gonna do something about that or not?' Niall just raised his left eyebrow and gave a shrug of his shoulders. He was probably used to it, Harry didn't seem like much of a typical party person. Well, Louis wasn't okay with just leaving him out. He walked over to where Harry was sitting but at that exact moment he opened his mouth, Harry's phone started to ring. 

Harry looked down at his phone, once he had seen what the caller ID read, his eyes widened in almost fear. Harry answered the call within a millisecond. "Hello? Yes. I'm sorry. Okay, I won't be long. Bye." He replied to the mystery caller with a short sigh at the end. 

Harry stood up from his chair, started to walk towards the glass sliding doors of the house but tripped on his hugely clumsy feet and accidentally slammed his right arm into Louis' left side. This caused a loud hiss and wince from Harry, but it sent Louis flying halfway across the garden. Because you see, Louis is not that tall, and Harry is well over six foot. Harry does have manners, he's just quiet sometimes. He walks over to where Louis is sprawled and gives him his left hand to help pull him up. 

Louis gratefully takes his hand and lets himself be hauled back onto his feet. Harry is holding onto his right arm and rubbing it ferociously. "Woah, are you alright?" Louis drunkenly asks, his words slur a little at the end, he's not that drunk but drunk enough. Harry nods and mumbles that he has to go now. Louis' too busy thinking about how Harry's arm hurt him so much if anyone was hurt it would've been Louis, right? He was the one who went flying across the grass. Harry on the other hand, just got a slight nudge. Maybe he had a bruise there already? Oh well, it doesn't matter much. He left in such a hurry he didn't even have a chance to ask Harry where he was going. 

With that, he stumbles back over to where Niall was lazily staring at the table of ping pong balls. 

"Y'alright there Ni?" 

"Mhm, I was just waiting for you to come back. Zayn and Liam are gods know where. They've probably found some luckless person bedroom. I'd hate to walk in on that." Niall says with a grimace. 

"You don't know where Harry left to go in such a hurry, do you?" Louis pondered. 

"His dad probably called, he'll be off drinking and got stuck somewhere, he asks Harry to pick him up all the time."  
Louis looked up at Niall with a disgusted look on his face. "He's a teenager, Niall. He shouldn't have to do that." Even though Louis had only known Harry for less than two days, he still felt outraged at the way he was being treated by the man, it wasn't right. Louis felt he should confront Harry, but that might not end well. Firstly because Harry doesn't even talk to Louis. And secondly, because he might not even be that bad, maybe everyone's over exaggerating. That's not what Louis thinks, he just wants it to be true. If Harry's dad was a gruesome alcoholic then who knows what he could do? His thoughts were interrupted by a hungry Niall, it seems. 

"I'm bored Louis, do you want to go get a chippy?" Niall sweetly asked Louis as if he was his parent. Louis grabs Niall's hand and runs into the house, through the dancing, drunk crowd, out the front door and onto the bustling street. 

"I take it that was your answer to my question." Niall laughs aloud to the whole of London it seems. 

Louis just stays silent and continues walking straight towards where he's guessing the nearest chippy is. 

After twenty minutes of standing in a queue, twenty minutes?! Louis and Niall are both pretty impatient people, so they were restless waiting for so long. But just as if angels had heard their prayers, their orders were ready. 

With full stomachs and drooping eyes, they bumbled back to Louis, Liam and Zayn's dormitory. Niall practically begged Louis if he could stay the night, of course, Louis said yes. It's not like he could say no to Niall's puppy dog eyes that Niall had thought worked, they didn't, Louis found it quite hilarious but didn't want to break his spirit. 

They trudged up the stairs of the dorm complex in total silence, they were both pretty tired. It was only midnight too, they got tired quickly. It was possibly just boredom, Liam and Zayn did go off pretty early into the night to 'talk to their friends.' Sure guys, totally. Louis unlocked the door and pointed at the sofa for Niall to sleep there, he had barely been here for two days, Louis was sleeping in his new bed. 

About an hour after the both had fallen asleep Louis was awoken by what he thought was Niall snoring, he got up, reluctantly, and went to smother Niall in his sleep. As he walked over to tell Niall to shut the fuck up, he heard the noise again but this time it wasn't coming from Niall it was someone knocking at the door? He looked over to the clock hanging on the wall, it read 1:30 am. Who could be here at this hour?

He walked towards the door and swung it open. The person standing there made Louis' face turned into a mixture of shock and worry. It was Harry. Harry standing at the door at a very strange time. Harry's face was tear-stained and his beautiful curly locks looked like he'd been dragged backwards through a bush. 

"Harry? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head and tears started to slowly fill his eyes while blinking his tears back rapidly, he replied, "Is Liam here?" 

"No, he and Zayn aren't back yet, me and Niall are though, do you want me to get him instead?" Louis glanced behind him to where Niall was and was about to call him out of his slumber but Harry grabbed his shoulder and whispered, "No, please don't. Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" He looked up to meet Louis' eyes to find him smiling softly. "Of course it's okay Harry, you can sleep in my room if you'd like? I'll sleep on the floor. I'd sleep in the living room but, as you can see Niall is taking up the whole couch." He attempts a light joke but it doesn't work as Harry looks like he's just been told that everyone he had ever cared about had died in a horrific accident. 

"It's okay. Thank you, Louis. I appreciate it." Harry smiles at Louis but again, it doesn't reach his eyes. It's almost cold-like, kinda eerie. 

Louis holds the door open wider for Harry to step in. After a nervous glance around he walks in, waiting for Louis to show him to his room. Louis flicked his head and whispered, "c'mon", as to not wake up Niall. They walked into Louis' room, Louis pointed to his bed and said, "I'll go look for a spare duvet. I think there's one in the closet. Be right back." 

Louis came back ten seconds later with the spare quilt in his hand to find Harry already in the bed, facing the wall with his eyes tightly shut but, still clearly awake. Louis placed the duvet on the floor and grabbed a spare pillow from underneath his bed, he lowered himself to the ground silently so as not to disturb Harry's thoughts. They lay in silence for a few moments before Harry broke the silence, "Louis? Could you maybe, please not tell anyone about this?" He went on to mumble, "I don't want to worry them. They'll overreact, I don't want them to." 

This was the most Louis had spoken to Harry in one sitting. Even though Harry was upset and clearly troubled by something, Louis was ecstatic that Harry seemed to be able to trust him enough to confide in him with this. With that, they both slowly drifted off into two very dream-filled sleeps. 

****************


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Harry’s dad.

When Louis had awoken the next morning his bed appeared as if it had never been slept in, not even like it had been touched. It was neatly made and had a minuscule bit of paper sitting at the bottom of the pillow, emblazoned with tiny wee handwriting. The words scrawled across the scrap wrote 'thank you' and in the corner, there was a miniature smiley face. Louis pocketed the note and walked out of his room with a smile on his face. He was happy to help Harry. No matter what it was he needed from Louis, he'll always be able to help him. He'd help anyone, that's the way Louis is. He's too loyal for his own good. Too damn kindhearted. It will be his downfall one day. His heart will get broken and he won't understand what happened. 

*

Throughout the rest of his free week, before the first term of his drama course at Uni started, Louis had been mentally preparing himself for what was to come. He knew he would be incredibly busy. No slacking off this time as he did in Highschool. He had to do it properly now. Louis' only blemish was that he could not pay attention for very long without getting bored or distracted. This would certainly not come in handy for his education. He had been doing last-minute preparations, such as getting new books, pencils, pens etc. 

Okay, about fifty per cent of Louis' time was spent getting ready for school. The other fifty was used thinking about a certain boy named Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. That's all he could think about. From the moment he woke up that morning after Harry had spent the night. What he meant by 'spent the night' actually only really meant that Harry was upset by something, Louis doesn't know why he came to the three boys dorm (actually searching for Liam. Louis doesn't try to think about that though.) And stayed the night because he didn't want to be at his own home. He doesn't know why his thoughts are all taken up by Harry, he just wants to be able to talk to him without Harry shying away and becoming awkward. Louis is in no way an introvert. He's the total opposite. 

He even kept the little writing that Harry had left for him. Louis thinks it's a little weird, borderline creepy that he still has the thank you note. As it's not exactly a love letter. Not that he wants a love note from Harry. It's just a note saying thank you for letting me stay. That's all it is. 

*

The first week of school had started and Louis was already trying his hardest to keep at the same pace as his peers. It was really tough work paying attention when you would much rather be doing something else. All the work he had been doing was just an introduction to the course and getting to know the lecturer and his classmates. But still, it's Louis Tomlinson so what do you expect. He would probably not be able to pay attention to his own wedding let alone his classes. 

*

After what had felt like forever, the first week was over and done with. One done only about a million to go. He trudged back towards his dorm to lie in bed and sulk till the end of time. 

*

Louis walked into the boys shared dorm to find Zayn and Liam dressed up and ready to leave for a night in the town it seemed. 

"Lou, get dressed. We're going out." Zayn said without even looking at Louis as he was gazing in the mirror trying to tame his hair back into place. The use of the nickname made Louis' heart soar. Yes, they have all used it on him before but it was just the fact that they had been a group of friends for many years and they already treat him like they've known him their whole lives. Louis has just arrived, but he thinks he has 'thrown a spanner in the works.' When he showed up, all hell seemed to break loose. He didn't want to be out of tune with the rest of the group. He hopes he didn't ruin the groups already thriving chemistry. 

"And where exactly is it we're going?" Louis asked with his hands on his hips. He didn't mean for it to come out as so flamboyant but here we are. 

"Just out to a club nearby. Niall said he'd meet us there." Liam piped into the conversation. He was ready to go it looked, he was wearing black jeans with a single rip in one knee, a regular baby-pink polo shirt sported with a pair of black Nike trainers. Pretty simple. Zayn seemed to be going for straightforward too. 

"Will Harry be going too?" 

Zayn and Liam looked at each other awkwardly before they both said 'yes' at the same time. 

"Why did you look at each other like that for?" Louis' curiosity got the better of him so he had to ask what those two were thinking. Apparently, it was the same thing. 

"No reason, just go get ready. You have five minutes." Zayn told him while sitting down on the sofa, he flicked his phone out of his pocket and starting scrolling around. 

Louis gave a curt nod went to search through his clothes for something wearable. 

*

He walked back out of his room ten minutes later wearing black skinny jeans, a lilac vintage type jumper and a random pair of black Vans. Nothing special. 

"Alright, lads let's go." 

And with that, they left to wander down to the local pub to meet with what Louis thought was only Niall and Harry. 

*

They had arrived and had found Niall and Harry sitting in the corner, deep in conversation about some unknown topic. Harry looked up to see them advancing towards them and smiled. He even smiled at Louis. 

"Hey, guys. Lucas is in the bathroom. He'll only be a second." Harry greeted the boys before turning to Louis and gifted him with a little smile. Omg, his dimples Louis thought. He had a strong urge to poke his finger in them. But Harry might be creeped out by that so he stopped himself before he even attempted it. He couldn't even believe Harry had acknowledged him if he was being completely honest. He was just waiting to be brushed aside like he wasn't even there. 

Wait a second. Lucas? Who the fuck is Lucas? Louis looked around to find a half-drunk pint of lager sitting next to where Harry was. 

Louis felt a pang of jealousy. Calm down, Louis told himself, he doesn't even know who this Lucas guy is. He could be just a friend, right?

At the same moment, a guy walked over and stood in front of where Louis was still standing. "Hey, you must be Louis, right? I'm Lucas, Harry's... friend." The guy who was supposedly Lucas said to him. 

Before Louis could stop himself he rolled his eyes. Thankfully, Lucas didn't see. But Harry sure did. It confused Harry but he just brushed past it. 

"Yeah you're right, I'm Louis. Say, Harry's never mentioned you before." Louis said with a calm, serious look on his face. Harry probably has mentioned him before, just not to Louis. 

Lucas just shrugged and took his seat back next to Harry. Louis reluctantly took his seat next and wedged himself between Niall and Liam. 

*

For the next hour, Louis had just been sitting at the bar, drinking and dealing with the feeling of jealousy. It wasn't like Harry had ever shown an interest in him, he wasn't allowed to feel jealous. Harry wasn't his, even if they were dating he couldn't be his. He's not an object. He's a person. He's a person that he would very much like to be boyfriends with. 

Harry and the Lucas boy were now up on the dance floor and dancing *cough cough* grinding, against one another. 

Louis groaned loudly in annoyance and ordered another drink. Louis thought he should probably stop. He had had enough for one night. But no, he continued drinking his way to heaven. Louis didn't even enjoy drinking, it was just there so he thought why not just drink it. 

Niall tumbled out from the huge group of people and made his way over to where Louis was moping. 

"Hey, Tommo! You should come dance with us! It's fun." Niall drunkenly shouted into Louis' already exploding eardrums. 

"Jesus Christ Niall, that was fucking loud!" Louis shouted back before continuing, "But, no thanks I'm just gonna sit here. Don't feel like dancing right now."

"Is this about Harry?"

"What?! No! Of course, it's not about Harry. Why would you think it's about Harry?" Louis' heart was racing and he clearly looked like he was panicking. Niall just laughed at him and walked back to dance with his friends. 

"Fuck it." Louis got up and walked into the crowd to try and find Niall, or Harry. He would rather find Harry, whether it be to make him jealous or to dance with him Louis wasn't sure yet. 

He found Niall first.

"Yes! Tommo I knew you would give in." Niall laughed in his face before grabbing his hands and twisting him this way and that. 

It was quite fun Louis admitted. He glanced to his right to find Harry looking at him while still holding tightly onto Lucas. Lucas, just the thought of his name made Louis roll his eyes. He acted as if he hadn't seen Harry and continued with Niall. He grabbed Niall's hips and started dancing somewhat seductively with Niall. Niall didn't give in, he seemed to think they were just making fools of themselves for a laugh. So, he did it back. Louis closed his eyes and imagined he was dancing with Harry. That's not that weird, is it?

He grabbed Harry by the waist and started grinding against him, the heat between the two of them was unreal. Harry seemed to not be participating properly, which only made Louis hold on tighter. The alcohol was clouding his mind and all he could think of was kissing Harry. With that thought careering through his brain, he leaned in. He started at his neck. No mouth action, just simply nosing at Harry's neck. He made his way to his ears, he gave in and nibbled a little at his ears. Causing the man before him to jump a little in shock. He heard Harry say his name but it wasn't a moan, it was more of a shocked Irish voice, Irish?

Omg. Louis jumped back and his eyes widened in embarrassment when he realised what he had just done. He smacked his hand over his mouth so fast he hit his lip in the process. He turned around to see Harry walking away with Lucas' hand in his own. 

"Niall, holy shit. I'm so sorry." Niall was looking at the floor, but once he had looked back up again he was laughing. 

"It's alright Lou. I understand. I know I'm just that irresistible." Louis started laughing so hard he started choking. In between coughs, he spluttered out, "In..your...dreams."

Niall yelled that he was away to go and look for Liam and Zayn, which meant he left Louis alone to wander back towards the bar. 

He sat back at the seat he had occupied earlier and ordered another drink. One more and that's enough. 

One drink turns to two and two turns to five. By then the entire world is spinning. Louis tries to stand but just ends up falling back in his seat. 

Fuck.

One. Two. Three. He stands up without falling and starts making his way towards the door of the club. It's almost midnight and he would like to go to bed before anything else out of the ordinary happens. What happened with Niall was embarrassing enough. 

He stumbles out the front door but before he can take another step he trips over his laces and goes crashing down the steps of the club. Thank fuck no one was there to witness that. That was a bit embarrassing. Louis goes to haul himself up with the bannisters on either side of the steps but he can't bring himself to move. He's totally gone. He'll just have to freeze out here till someone eventually finds him or the alcohol wears off. At this point, it seemed like he was going to freeze. 

What he didn't know was that someone followed him outside which also meant the mystery person saw him trip and fall. Sorry, Louis. 

The person grabs him by the armpits and drags him off the floor into his surprisingly strong arms, like how you would carry a baby. He's taken aback at how someone has been able to lift him like that. Not that Louis' heavy it's just that he's basically a grown man. He's also kinda small so that also helps. 

He slowly opens his eyes to find the familiar green shade looking right back at him. Louis goes to open his mouth to talk but Harry shushes him and says, "No need to say anything. I'm taking you home." Harry starts walking down the street towards a taxi that's parked outside the club. He must've been planning on leaving anyway it seems. Louis starts to feel his eyelids droop shut as he's placed in the backseat with Harry sitting right next to him. Harry is holding his hand and stroking the back of it with his ring encrusted thumb. 

It's soothing. Louis feels himself drift off into a light sleep. He only wakes a little when he senses that someone is lifting him out of the taxi. He hears a low drawling, but very attractive, voice talking to someone. He can't identify who the other voice belongs to. 

He's being carried up the flight of stairs that will eventually lead to his dorm. What time is it? How long was he out for? Is Niall, Liam and Zayn still at the club? Oh no, are they all mad at him for what happened? He acted like an alcoholic, he definitely didn't want them to think that of him. 

Harry seemed to notice he was troubled as he almost said in a whisper, "The others are still at the club." Louis drunkenly mumbled something about Lucas and it clicked in Harry's brain after a few seconds of what it was Louis was attempting to say. "I never wanted to go out with Lucas, Louis. My co-worker set us up. I didn't want to say no. I was away to leave but not before I found you." He said it so quietly but Louis still heard it. "Do you need to go to the bathroom first?" 

Louis shook his head. 

Harry walked into Louis' room and gently placed him on his bed, lifting his sheets to place back on top of him. He lifted the duvet at the bottom and pulled off both Louis' socks and shoes, then placed the quilt back over his feet. 

Louis was borderline asleep but still very much aware of what was going on. Harry came back to sit next to him on the bed, leaned forward and placed a small kiss upon what he thought was a sleeping Louis' forehead. He stood back up and went to open the door but stopped when he heard Louis speak, "Wait. Can you stay for a while? Please." Harry hesitated for a moment before giving a nod of his head and came back to sit next to Louis. 

Louis shut his eyes and fell asleep to the feeling of Harry stroking his hand across his hair. 

* 

Louis woke up the next day alone, and with a pounding headache. He sat up too quickly, a bad idea mate. The next second he felt the disgusting feeling of vomit cascading up his throat. Before he could rush to the bathroom it all ended up on his bedding. Ugh, fuck sake. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He glanced over at his alarm clock, it was 9 am. Thank god it was Saturday. The next second he heard footsteps come thundering down the hall. It was Zayn. 

Louis looked down embarrassingly when Zayn appeared in the room. "Could you please get me a towel?" Zayn rolled his eyes playfully and said, "I'll tell you what. You, please go have a shower and I guess I'll clean this up for you." 

Louis nodded his head and carefully stood up from his bed, still decked out in his kit from last night except his socks and shoes...

Shit. He remembered what happened when he came home last night. Harry was the one who took him home. Harry was the one who carried him to bed. Harry kissed his forehead when he was away to leave. Harry stroked Louis' hair until he fell asleep. All his memories came rushing back at once, to the embarrassment to the jealousy to Harry taking care of him. It was slightly overwhelming you could say. 

He almost fell but Zayn caught him, "Woah there, are you alright, Lou?" Louis smiled nervously before nodding and stood up, walked into the bathroom and accidentally slammed the door. 

He got in the shower, turned the water on and sat down. He was still feeling a bit sick and didn't want to throw up again, he despised the feeling of throwing up. It's disgusting and he wasn't exactly keen on it happening again. The water was trickling down his body and into the drain. He reached up to grab the body wash and cleaned himself on the floor. He wasn't feeling it today at all. 

But what if Harry will be awkward around him now? He didn't want that. Harry was already pretty awkward around Louis. He didn't want anything else to make it more awkward than it already was. 

He crawled out of the shower, literally. Dried himself and wrapped his towel around his waist. He had forgotten to grab clean clothes. Great. 

Louis practically ran into his room to find it free from what he had done earlier. He grimaced and walked over to his drawers to get clothes. He threw them on and walked out into the living area. 

Zayn and Liam were tangled within one another. 

When the sat down opposite them they both stopped doing what they were doing to look across at him. 

"What the fuck happened last night? You were there one second and you were gone the next. We thought you had maybe gone home with some guy but Harry texted me this morning saying he saw you get into a taxi on your own." Zayn questioned him but all Louis could think was that Harry wasn't telling them what happened. So he shouldn't say anything either. "Harry left around the same time you did. He got a call from someone and he left immediately, saying he had to leave right away." Zayn continued. Harry had stayed with him even when he had to be somewhere important, according to Zayn. 

"You know how it goes. Got too drunk way too quick. Had to leave before I drunk the whole contents of the bar." Louis laughed but it died halfway through. 

"Does Harry ever drink?" Louis wondered aloud. 

"Yeah, he does, but rarely ever. He didn't drink last night from what I saw anyway. He tends to just stick to water."Liam shrugged. 

"Alright. Well, what are you guys doing today?" 

"Niall called and said he wanted to go to this funfair that had opened not far from here. It's only in town for a few weeks and he wants to go today. Are you up for it?" Liam asks, aware that Louis will possibly throw up the second he takes ten steps out the door. 

"I should be fine. But I don't think I can go on many rides." Louis laughs, his laugh makes the others laugh. It's infectious, some would say cute. What he said wasn't even funny but Louis' laugh was just that sweet. 

*

They all collectively decided that they would take the bus to get there, Louis was in no fit state to walk further than ten metres without the burning feeling in his stomach and the need to stop and catch his breath. The other two told him they would take him home if he wanted, but he said no, he was alright, he was strong enough to deal with a hangover. Like, come on guys. He's not weak. 

They arrive at their destination to see Niall already there, standing waiting for them to get off the bus. They stand and make there way over to the door and step off the platform and onto the bustling London street. 

Niall wanders on over to greet them and excitedly tells them how much he's been looking forward to this and how they're all gonna have such a blast. The usual overly positives from the sunshine that is Niall Horan. Louis looks around waiting to see the familiar dimpled faced Harry but he's nowhere to be seen. Oh no. Louis hopes that he didn't get Louis in trouble for asking him to stay with him until he fell asleep last night. According to Zayn, he did have to leave early-ish to deal with something that seemed urgent. Fuck, he wishes that Harry wasn't late or missed anything overly important. 

He voices his concerns out loud, "Umm, Niall? I thought Harry would be here too? Is he alright?" Niall looks over at him with a smile still on his face. Phew, Louis thought, he's alright then. Nothing to be worried about. 

"Yeah, he called me earlier saying he'll be here later. He has work till five and had to help his dad with something. Now, let's go get overly dizzy on rides and regret our decisions." Niall shouts the last sentence to them loudly before grabbing Louis' hand and dragging him to the wide entrance of the carnival/funfair, Louis has never been sure what they were called. 

Several minutes later, the four boys are waiting in line for the dodgems, bumper cars, whatever you call them. The dodgems are a somewhat tame ride, meaning Louis will not spew his innards out with the press of the accelerator. 

* 

A few hours later, Louis has pretty much completely forgotten about his hangover because of how much fun he had been having. Even though he's only been in classes for a week, it feels good to be able to act care-free for a short while before he knows his weekends will be filled with cramming in last-minute revision and writing essays, reading books. All the things Louis hates but will have to do in order to pass his year and the next three after this one. 

Louis is ripped from his thoughts by the sharp ringing of Niall's phone. Niall answers and within twenty seconds his phone is back in his pocket as if it had never left. 

"Everything alright Ni?" Zayn and Liam both ask at the exact same time which causes them both to look around and laugh. Great minds think alike I guess. 

"Harry said he'd be here in five minutes, he just left."

Louis doesn't want to feel obsessed but just the fact that someone said the name Harry made him more interested in the conversation. He wasn't 'catching feelings' was he? No. Surely not. He just wanted to be friends with Harry, maybe good friends, so Harry could tell him why he comes over in the middle of the night looking like he's just come back from being out at war. 

Ten minutes later, Harry arrives but he's not alone. He's also accompanied by what looks like a big purple bruise on his right cheekbone. Louis wondered that because of how sharp Harry's cheekbone was, the person who punched it must've cut themselves on it. Haha. Funny, I know. But seriously, Harry has really sharp cheekbones. 

The others all noticed Harry's 'friend' too as they immediately begin bombarding him with multiple questions asking if he was alright, what the fuck has he done to get that, who the fuck has done that. The list of questions seemed to be endless. 

"Guys, calm down. I'm alright. Seriously. I accidentally caught my face on the taxi door when I was getting out last night. No big deal." Harry stated nonchalantly. But it looked like Harry was not alright, the way he went to touch the bruise to signify how it didn't hurt but winced as his fingers came in contact with the bruise. And anyway, did Harry take a second taxi home last night? He didn't think Harry lived that far away to need to get a taxi. Louis didn't see or hear Harry hit himself with the door by accident when he was with him. 

Louis shrugged it off as nothing and leaned forward to greet Harry, by clapping him on the back and announcing how great he was at driving a dodgem and how he was gonna make Harry look like a three-year-old in comparison to Louis' out of this world driving. 

Harry snorted and immediately covered his face in the horror of that hideous sound he had just created. The boys all laughed at the youngest ones embarrassment. Louis laughed the loudest out of them all but he was really happy that his and Harry's relationship seemed to be forming into something great. 

*

Okay, so maybe Harry was a better dodgem driver than Louis. Louis accepted it but why did Harry have to keep bringing it up. We get it Harry you're great at everything, no need to boast. However, they agreed in the end that they were both equally the best, to keep their little argument at bay. Niall on the other hand also tried to prove he was better than Louis but whilst doing so failed miserably when he went hurtling the wrong way around the track. The epic failure caused Louis to laugh so much he couldn't see from the tears clouding his vision. Giving Harry a perfect opportunity to crash directly head-on into him, an opportunity which he took. 

It was nearing the end of the night and the guys' stomachs were all starting to rumble with hunger, so they all decided it would be best to go and grab a small bite to eat somewhere. That somewhere is the small restaurant that's not too far from the guys' dorms. 

*

The five boys eventually make it to the place before they all passed out from hunger. As they made their way inside Harry suddenly stopped as he noticed a man sitting over by the bar side of the restaurant. Louis didn't recognise who this man was, but Harry pulls on the sleeve of Louis' hoodie and almost whispers, "My dads here. Do you think we could go somewhere else?" But before Louis could say anything back quick enough as the man who is apparently Harry's father sees his son and walks over to him. 

Zayn, Liam and Niall wander across to the front desk to ask if they have a spare table for the five of them. Whilst they do that Louis stays with Harry while he talks to his dad. He only half pays attention to what they're saying. It's a small, somewhat private conversation it seems, but no matter what, Louis doesn't feel it's best to leave Harry alone with this man. After the things he's been told about the man, it's best to not let Harry be alone with this prick. Ever. Even if the things he knows aren't so bad, he's probably just like every other dad. Overaggressive at times and can be a dick but still your dad. Or, what Louis assumes would be like every other dad as he can't remember his biological father that much. He has Mark, his mum's boyfriend, he's known him for a very long part of his life and even took his last name.

Ten minutes later they're all seated at their table and gazing at the menu trying to decide what to order. They all decided upon the same thing: a cheeseburger and chips. Harry orders water with his while the rest order a pint. The effects of last nights party have worn off of Louis by now. He's only really having a pint because of the others. 

Not far into their meal Harry's dad comes over and tells them he needs to speak with Harry before he leaves to go home for the night. Harry stands from the table and excuses himself before going over to where his dad went off to, the back lobby beside where the toilets are it seems that's where he's gone off to. 

After a few minutes, Louis starts to feel a strange sense of concern. He quickly speaks something about going to the bathroom and heads on over to where he saw Harry go just several minutes prior. 

He stops in his tracks when he hears the low, scruff voice of the man Louis knows to be Harry's father. Louis regrets this immediately because he's been taught by his mum it's rude to eavesdrop but he can't help but do it anyway. 

"What are you, gay? Was that your little boyfriend over there?" He then goes on to continue to describe what sounds like Louis but not in a very nice, friendly way at all. Yeah, Louis certainly does not want to meet that man, even more than he already did. "What are you doing here anyway, Harry." He said like it was more of a statement than a question. "You should be working to get me my money." He practically spits in poor defenceless Harry's face. He's drunk, clearly. 

Louis feels he should step in to stop whatever the fuck is going on here. It's not his business, but Harry looks scared shitless. The slightest move his father makes causes Harry to flinch uncontrollably. It's heartbreaking, Louis has to go over and put an end to this. But he can't. He's stuck to the ground. His feet are glued. 

But instead, he continues to just listen and watch with wide eyes at the disgusting language Harry is being forced into being a victim of. If Louis was in Harry's place, Louis thought, that man would be clutching his jaw in pain right now. No one is allowed to speak to him like that. No one should be allowed to speak to Harry like that. As Louis feels his feet take a step off the floor his plans are forcefully interrupted as he sees Harry's excuse of a father smack his hand across his own flesh and bloods face. Harry staggers backwards, tears are filling his eyes rapidly. He goes to sprint off but catches sight of Louis standing there and grinds to a halt. 

Time freezes for a second and Louis feels like a deer caught in headlights. Harry's dad has walked away by then, going god knows where. To get another drink probably. Or, to go and find some unfortunate women to spend the night with. Harry's face has now turned a brilliant shade of red and is brandishing what appears to be a faint handprint. Louis starts to walk over to comfort him when Harry shakes his head sadly and just stares at the floor. Louis can see the tears drip down Harry's face. Fuck, he can feel tears falling down his own face now. All he can think about is how badly he wants to hug Harry, to hold him and tell him that everything will be okay. But Louis' only known Harry for a little over a week, he doesn't know if everything will be okay. Will it? 

Before he can make any more movements, Harry practically sprints out the back lobby, into the main area, and what Louis assumes will be the front door. He needs to run after him but he can't bring it in himself to do so. Shit, what is he gonna do? 

*

He chases after Harry but as soon as he leaves the door to the back lobby he collides headfirst into someone, it sounds like it may be a waiter as only seconds later he hears the multiple plates the person was holding crash onto the floor. Fuck. Harry'll be long gone before Louis can help pick all this up. Harry's got tall ass giraffe legs, not that that's a bad thing. It's just, Louis does not have long enough legs to catch up with Harry. 

Thousands of apologies tumble out of his mouth all at once as he bends over to try and pick up as much shattered plates as his small hands can carry. The waiter assures him that it's alright and he can go back and enjoy his dinner. It's been around five minutes since he's shed those small tears so he hopes that his face is not stained by them. 

He sits back down at his placement at the table. It appears as if the three boys did not see Harry leave as they continued to eat their meal. Louis would have to give them a false excuse to where he literally ran off to. 

"Woah there Tommo looks like you've just seen a ghost!" Niall jokes very loudly. So loudly in fact that a few other families seated nearby turned around to look at what that foghorn sounding noise was. 

Louis just gives him a rather hollow-sounding laugh. Fuck. If only they knew what he just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.   
> This chapter is just a little bit under 5,700 words.   
> I’m going to make them this length from now on probably, just means it’ll take a week or so to complete.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading :)

Louis thinks that it seems best not to tell the others. He's not sure. It's not his problem. No, that sounds too harsh. It's not his business to tell. He can try and talk to Harry about the things he saw. But, Harry has to actually talk to him to be able to do that first. It's been almost a week since both of them have exchanged any words with each other. As far as he knows, none of the other lads has seen or heard from him either. 

Maybe it's because Harry's possibly feeling a little embarrassed that Louis saw? No. Scared? Ugh. Louis has been in a tizzy all week about what he witnessed. Harry's dad was drunk. There's no doubt about that, but it's still no excuse to hit your own child. Fuck, Louis' just had new speculation. Maybe he's overthinking this. He's not sure...yet. But, is this why Harry's pale, milky skin is always littered with teeny tiny bruises? Nah, there is no way his dad would even go as far as to give him a black eye. More than once. 

Louis' spending his weekend doing some homework for his theatre classes and just catching up on some of his reading. It's all dreadfully boring, he'd much rather go out with the boys. Actually, they're all stuck doing work too. Niall probably isn't though. He doubts he'll have much to do anyway. Niall seems to never have anything to do which is weird seeing as he's in college. Niall is incredibly care-free and does not give two shits about anything so that would most likely be the reason. 

Louis gives up on even pretending like he's doing anything and just calls Niall, who answers within two seconds. Literally. 

"Oi, Niall. You up for doing anything right now? I'm bored out of my fucking skull." Louis practically begs him, he really is bored. 

"Sure, I just gotta go to Harry's first. Do you wanna come with me? I just have to run in but it'll only take about five, ten minutes probably." Niall tells him, which is weird because if anything Louis thought that Harry would've told the boys that he didn't want to see Louis right now, well maybe not in those words but a bit more subtle. 

Louis did not want to pass up the chance to see where Harry lives. As creepy as that sounded, it was just because he wants to see what kind of environment Harry grew up in. He can imagine even without being there what it looks like. Probably similar to where he grew up. An absolute dump. This isn't aimed at his mother, god no. It wasn't her fault. It was his dads. He never cleaned up after himself, always made his mum or Louis do it. 

So, of course, Louis says yes. They hang up and agree to meet outside Niall's in ten minutes. Louis yells a quick goodbye to Liam and Zayn and heads out the door to go meet Niall. And hopefully, to maybe talk to Harry. He doubts it though. 

*

He arrives outside Niall's a little while later, Niall meets him and together they walk to give Harry a small visit. Or Niall goes to give Harry a small visit, Louis just tags along. 

For the next five minutes, they both just chat away to each other quite comfortably. It's wonderful that Louis can talk so easily to the boys, especially Niall. They get on like a house on fire, it's effortless and easy. 

Out of the blue Louis asks, "Does Harry know I'm even coming? Like, I don't know if he'll be okay with me being in his house."

"Nah, don't worry about it mate. Harry's a good guy, he's not gonna tell you to get out of his house. And anyway, he likes you. Even if he doesn't act like it he honestly does. Okay? Just give him some time, he’s awfully shy when it comes to meeting new people. Even if they are as loud-mouthed as you. " He laughs at his own joke, it makes Louis feel a little better. Hopefully, Harry doesn’t force him out of his house. 

*

They arrive at Harry's place at around noon. It's in the middle of a pretty shitty area. The street Harry lives on is no better. The sun is trapped behind the towering multi-story buildings. The ground is littered in all sorts, there's graffiti coating the walls, gangs are hanging around in small clumps over the entire street. And last but certainly not least, the windows on almost all houses have bars striped down them. Jesus fucking Christ, this is no place for a child to grow up in and live. It looks like a bloody prison. 

They walk up the path which leads to Harry's front door. Louis looks around to find the garden in shambles, the grass is way overgrown and is covered in rubbish, which includes chairs, a table, beer bottles and what looks like syringes. Harry’s dad isn’t a junkie, is he? 

Niall saunters up the garden pathway like it's completely normal that this place is completely trashed. Louis timidly walks behind him up to the door. Niall knocks three times and then takes a step back to stand next to Louis. 

They hear a lock click open on the inside, the door slowly opens as far as it can go as there is a chain holding it back. Niall peers inside the small gap in the door and shows his face to what Louis assumes will be Harry. 

"Niall! Hi! Wait a sec, I have to slide the chain off." Louis hears the slow, low drawl that is Harry's voice. But, it's sweet, like honey almost. It's thick like treacle and it's like all the good things in Louis’ life is being projected through Harry’s voice. Maybe that’s a little too much. Louis would listen to it all day if he could. He thinks to himself that Harry probably has a great singing voice. 

Harry closes the door to slide the chain off and reopens but this time it's not just Niall but it's also Louis that's in view. 

Once his eyes catch sight of Louis his wide smile instantly drops, his eyes snap immediately to Niall and he gives him a slight scowl. 

When Louis sees the dirty look that's aimed at him, he feels slightly hurt by it. Does Harry not want to see him anymore? 

*

"Hey, Harry. How are you?" Louis says cautiously so as to not scare the timid creature that is Harry Styles. 

Harry turns on a fake smile and looks back to give Louis his full attention, "Louis, hey. What are you doing here with Niall? I thought he said he was coming alone?" Putting extra emphasis on the word alone. 

Louis just slides right past that and pretended he didn't hear it. "I was bored and had nothing better to do, so why not come and see you with Nialler here, eh?" He chuckled lightly while going to step into the house behind Niall. 

As he walked in he took in his surroundings. The inside of the house was mirroring the streets outside, dirty, covered in litter and literally falling apart. The wallpaper was peeling off and the carpet was ripped up on the floor. 

"Just ignore how shit this place is and follow me," Harry said, he sounded bashful, almost ashamed for people being in the place he lives. His eyes were locked on the floor and his face was stone-set.

Niall leans over and whispers into Louis' ear, "I just need to give Harry something, we'll be in n' out." 

Harry guides them into the kitchen and raises his arm out to indicate the chairs. Louis and Niall sit down whilst Harry stays standing near the fridge. 

"Do you guys want anything to drink?”

"Nah we're good but thanks Haz. I just wanted to give you this." Niall stops talking to reach into his jacket inside pocket and pulls out an envelope. He hands it to Harry who tears it open and hungrily pulls out a wad of cash, Louis’ estimates that it looks around £200. Quite a lot for a college student to fork over to a waiter. 

"Thanks, Ni. I really appreciate it. I can pay you back soon. I promise you." Harry sounded a bit panicked, maybe it was because Louis was watching whatever it was that was going on. Why did Niall give Harry money? Why did Harry desperately need this money is a better question. 

Ten minutes or so later Niall and Louis find their way back onto the crumbling street. The whole time Louis spent sitting and standing in that house was spent looking at the floors, walls, windows and all the junk floating around the house. Basically everywhere but at Harry, the two barely said any words to each other except a few yeses and no's. 

"Um, Niall? I don't mean to pry but what exactly did Harry need that money for?" Louis asked Niall uncertainly, he didn't want to come off as being nosy. He had no right asking about this but still, he kinda wanted to know. I mean, who wouldn't. Right?

Niall inhales deeply before answering as if he's searching for a valid answer. "There isn't a reason. He called me and asked if he can borrow some money, he didn't specify how much so I just assumed the amount. His job isn't well paid so I lend him money from time to time for what I'm guessing is like shopping and such." He finishes with a shrug and turns to look at Louis to wait for his reply. 

"So, he asks for money quite a lot then?" He wonders why Harry actually needs the money. If he doesn't tell Niall why then maybe there is another reason he needs that kinda cash. 

"Like I said. I lend him money from time to time. Not a lot but around every few months I guess. And before you start thinking anything. No, it doesn't make Harry an asshole. As you can see from where his dad makes him live, he needs the money. For whatever use it's for." Niall always seems so protective over Harry. It's sweet, they're like brothers towards one another. Louis wishes he had something like that with someone. He did once ... but Louis doesn't like to talk about that. It's in the past and he's managed to push through all the trauma and pain it caused him. 

He shakes himself from his thoughts before answering, "No! Of course, I didn't think that about Harry! I would never, from what I know, he's a really good guy. He wouldn't abuse your kindness towards him." Louis feels slightly saddened that Niall would think he thought that about Harry. Harry's a sweetheart, even if they don't talk he notices the way he acts with the boys and just in general. For example, a few weeks ago the guys were all out for lunch one day and Harry engaged in what looked like an incredibly mundane conversation with this old woman about her cats. Louis could never. 

"Anyway, do you want to go see this new movie that came out? It's called The Perks of Being a Wallflower. I've read the book and I loved it." Niall babbles on about. Louis just can't help but think that Niall has read a book. He voices his thoughts out loud to which he then receives a slight punch on the arm. 

Louis rubs his arm and sticks his tongue out at Niall. He really appreciates the amazing friendships they’ve all made considering they’ve barely known each other long. 

*

They both plonk themselves down at their cinema seats, their hands are clutching salted popcorn and massive cups of coke each. 

They sit through the movie and Louis is quite fascinated by it, maybe he should read the book version. If Niall managed to read a book then it must be good. 

About halfway through the movie, Louis wanders out to find the bathrooms, during his search he catches sight of familiar bouncy curly hair walking past the cinema's massive windows. The boy also seems to be accompanied by three other men. They appear to be in their early thirties and also appear to be forcing him along in their steps. 

What the fuck is Harry doing with those... thugs? Louis' curiosity gets the better of him, so, naturally, he walks out behind to follow them. 

The group of the sketchy looking guys and Harry skulk around to the back of an ice-rink that is a few buildings down. 

Louis creeps behind them and stops behind a jut in the wall. He is still in earshot so he manages to hear what they're saying. 

"Well? Did you get the rest of what you owed us?" Thug number one asked Harry. He seemed pretty cutthroat and his voiced certainty showed it. 

"Yeah, I've got it. Just let me get it. It's in my pocket, alright?" Harry sounded calm but Louis could tell that he was fucking scared. What were these guys doing? Better yet, who the fuck were these guys?

Thug number two had his hand held out, waiting for whatever it was Harry was pulling out his jacket pocket. He handed it over to the man who looked at it in full view. Louis instantly recognised what it was, it was the bloody envelope of money Niall had previously given him. But what did Harry need to give them three guys the money for he wondered? 

Thug number three seemed to just be that one that liked to look tough and stand in the shadows away from the actual business. He didn't interfere with thug number one, number one looked like the main man, Louis had no doubt about that. Thug number two seemed to just be there, maybe he handled the transactions?

Harry stood standing opposite them whilst they checked and counted the money was all there. He was fiddling with his hoodie ties, like an anxious child. It was a shame to watch him when he seemed so jittery and afraid. Louis thought about walking over but he wasn't as dumb as he looked, if he walked over he'd make Harry fall into even more trouble than he already seemed to be in. 

Louis looked away for one second and turned back around again to find the three thugs walking away. Away from Harry yes, but towards Louis. Before anyone could see him, he bolted out of there as if he'd just been stung by a bunch of bees on his arse cheeks. He glanced backwards momentarily to check he was safe to find he indeed was. 

He walked back into the cinema and made it to the bathroom this time. But the whole way there and back to his seat he couldn't stop thinking that he needed to talk to Harry. Harry’s own childhood friends haven’t noticed anything strange going on, he’s been here for barely a month and he knows more about Harry than Niall does. He will talk to him, as soon as he's done in here. He'll head straight over to Harry's, thank fuck he knows where he lives now.

Once he had gotten back to his seat Niall leaned over to ask him where he had been and what took him so fucking long. He did take an awfully long time at the 'bathroom'. He just made up some stupid excuse about bumping into someone. Louis had made no friends apart from the four other lads, well possibly only three other lads but that doesn’t matter. He didn't feel the need to make other friends when he had the greatest pals he had ever made. He lives with two of them, he practically lives with Niall the number of times he sleeps on the sofa cause he's shit-faced drunk and can't move anywhere. 

The movie finishes, it turns out it's surprisingly good. Louis was not expecting it. And a plus is that Emma Watson is co-starring in it so that just makes it a million times better. 

* 

Louis tells Niall he has to run a few errands before going home and that he'll see him tonight most likely. The boys go out a lot you see, it's just student culture to get out as much as possible and do things you may regret. 

They soon go their separate ways and Louis finds himself back in the shit-hole of the small area Harry lives in. It's the same as it was early except it is now slightly sunny but cloudy, except for the few beams of sunlight breaking through the clouds. London gets strangely hot in the summer. 

He walks the same route right up to Harry's door. Louis presses his ear up against the door like he's some spy working for her majesty's secret services. But no, he's not. He's just Louis Tomlinson, a student at RA and currently taking drama and theatre classes to hopefully, fingers crossed, become a drama teacher. 

There doesn't seem to be any sound coming from the house, he knocks anyway. He waits for ten seconds, no one comes to answer so he starts to walk away but stops when he hears the slight sound of music gliding around the corner, it's coming from the back garden. 

There is a gate separating the street from the privacy of their garden behind the house. Louis walks over to it, careful not to tread on anything on the path and grabs the handle, turns it to the right and pushes. 

He wanders in to find Harry sitting on the grass with his back to him, with a pair of shades on, shorts, a hoodie (a hoodie? It's still hot out here!) and last but not least, a pair of white socks, no shoes. He was sure that even though Harry's eyes were covered by the thick black glass of the sunglasses, his eyes would be dazzling in the sunlight right now. Louis would want to see that, those green eyes have started to become his weakness. The song playing seems familiar but Louis can’t quite put his finger on it. It seemed to be the chorus, which went something like, “A moment, a love. A dream, a laugh.” That’s all he managed to hear because he was too focused on other things right now to listen to a song. 

Louis storms over and not meaning to but aggressively taps on the boy’s shoulder who's sitting on the ground. Harry almost leaps out of his skin in shock. 

He turns around frantically to find Louis, his face relaxes when he realises who it is. 

"Louis? What are you doing here?" He sounded a bit miffed. Maybe it was because of the three guys, Louis thought. 

"I came to ask you what exactly it was you were doing with those three..," Louis seemed unable to find a word for how to describe the three guys and stuttered a little before finding the right one, "hoodlums, thugs, criminals, maybe even bullies? I don't know, Harry. Just, I know we've not known each other long. But, they looked dangerous, who are they and why did you give them that money that Niall gave you earlier?” It came out a bit angry but Louis didn’t care, he had Harry's best interests at heart. 

Harry seem unfazed by this information. Hello? Did he not just hear that Louis saw him with those guys. He's allowed to be angry with Louis but if anything he doesn't seem to care. 

"I saw you, Louis. I do have eyes you know. You're lucky they didn't see you. But it's okay because even if they did I wouldn't let them hurt you." Harry almost whispered the last part but Louis still heard it, his heart skipped a beat, as weird as it sounded but when Harry said that he wanted nothing more than to hold Harry. He didn't think that it was possible for your heart to literally skip a beat, as it's never happened to him, before now obviously. What was it with Harry and the mumbling, god sake. He says something charming but almost only to himself. 

Louis, still a bit stunned by Harry's choice of words, powers through. "How did you- What? Wait, how did you see me?" 

"It doesn't matter that I saw you. But what does matter is that you can't tell anyone what you saw, okay? Not Niall, not Zayn and certainly not Liam. They wouldn't be happy." Harry looked away from Louis and cleared his throat. "Well, you better get going now, don't you think?" Harry wanted to be alone but Louis was not leaving, not just yet. 

See, this was his perfect opportunity to ask Harry about what he saw in that restaurant a week or so ago. It maybe won't end well but he won't let Harry sit in the dark. Louis would be more than happy to help him find the light switch. 

"Not just yet. Harry... I know you probably don't want me to bring this up but...," At that Harry's head shot up and he looked at Louis with wide eyes, he knew what was coming. He started to shake his head no but Louis ignored him. "This has nothing to do with me, but you're my friend. I'm only looking out for you, okay? What I'm trying to ask you is... does your dad umm, does he hit you, Harry?"

Harry flared his nostrils, not in anger but fear. His deepest, darkest secret had just been brought to light. He didn't want it to but it had and he had no control over it. What if Louis tells his friends? He didn't want them to think he was weak.

Harry shook his head but he already felt the rushing waterfalls that were about to shoot from his tear ducts. He couldn't cry, not in front of Louis. His teary eyes finally gave in and tears were falling down his face and onto the grass. 

Louis apprehensively shuffled over to him on the grass where he had only just seated himself moments earlier. Louis lifted his arm and looked to him to ask if it was okay if he touched him, Harry found this small gesture incredibly sweet. Harry managed to choke out a small yes, at that Louis practically lunged himself on top of Harry. They barely knew each other but the hug wasn't awkward, it was caring and gentle. Like they had done this millions of times before, but they had never hugged. This was the most they've ever spoken. 

Harry turned his face and buried it deep in Louis' chest. He could hear his heart from having his face right next to it and it was beating at an incredibly rapid pace. 

They just sat on the grass in this position for what seemed like forever, (Louis did not mind, neither did Harry) with Louis slowly stroking Harry's back and Harry howling his lungs out in Louis' hoodie. Louis didn't need Harry to speak words to him to know the answer to his question. Harry being hysterical is all he needs to know. 

Harry manages to calm himself down but he doesn't move, just stays and holds on tight to Louis. It's really sad to see and it makes Louis shed a few small tears. But he doesn't let Harry see, he needs to be the calm and collected one right now. Harry needs his help and his help he shall get. 

*

Harry moves his head back to look into Louis' ocean eyes. Louis looks back and remembers how he felt when he saw Harry's eyes for the first time. He probably described them as something sappy. Like as lush as a green meadow. Sounds like something he would say. 

"Louis, would you like a drink of water or anything?" Harry's voice is croaky from all the crying he's been doing. If anything it just makes his voice even deeper, and Louis didn't think it was possible but it makes his voice even more attractive. 

"Yeah, that would be good, thanks." Louis stands up and holds out his hand to pull Harry up. Harry lingers his hand in Louis' but eventually pulls away. Louis would have preferred it if Harry didn't move his hand but Harry's vulnerable right now. He can't take advantage of the situation. Even if it is just hand-holding. 

They make their way through the back door and into the dingy little kitchen Louis was in earlier that day. Harry goes over to a cupboard and takes out two glasses, he cleans them thoroughly and then fills them with water. 

He hands one to Louis and takes a deep gulp of his own, he ends up finishing it in three seconds flat. He looks up to find Louis looking straight at him, worriedly. This is exactly one of the reasons he didn't want anyone to find out, he's fine. Honestly, he is. 

"Harry, I think you should come back with me. You're not staying here, okay? You're not staying here." He says every one of those words with a lot of intensity. He seems to be dead set on not leaving Harry here. Harry wouldn't mind abandoning this place but he can't just move in with Louis, Zayn and Liam. Fuck, they would ask questions. He can't handle that right now. 

"No, I can't do that. Zayn and Liam, they'll ask questions and there isn't any room for me, I don't want to put you through any bother." Harry makes a strange sound that sounds like a strangled yell, "Fuck, I'm fine okay? There isn't anything wrong. I'm just being a baby about it. It's okay, honestly." 

Louis was not taking no for an answer. Harry will be coming back with him and he will be staying with him. "No, Harry. Go get your stuff now. I'm not leaving you here, definitely not on your own. If you won't leave then neither will I."

Harry was about to open his mouth when he heard a commotion from outside the front of the building. They both wandered over to the front door to see what all the ruckus was. 

Harry pushed Louis back, carefully so he couldn't see what was going on. 

"Dad?"

Louis' heart started to pound harder, any minute now you'd be able to see it through his skin and clothes. He felt like it was away to rip out of him. Harry's dad was there and again, he sounded drunk. 

This was starting to sound like a broken record. 

Louis walked forward to say something to the man outside but Harry stopped him with his arm. 

"No." He whispered, he wasn't going to let his father go anywhere near Louis. "Leave out the back, now." He said it with such urgency that Louis had no other choice but to obey. He didn't want to leave Harry, he'd wait outside for a bit and get Harry to follow him. 

"Only if you will be following me. I'm not leaving you here." Before Harry could answer the door was ripped open by none other than the man Louis had just been dying to meet. 

*

"Well, well, well, what do we have here then? Is this one of your little faggot friends Harry?" Louis had never been called that before, it stung to the core. Like he had just been hit with a big snowball, it stuck to him and he couldn't shake it off. It was not a particularly pleasant word to hear. His eyes went wide, he had never felt scared before when meeting a friend's parents but this is definitely an exception. 

Louis was out of arms reach from the man but he was starting to close the door and walk-in. Harry backed away from him but he was still standing in front of Louis. 

"Dad, this is Louis. He's my friend." Extra emphasis on the friend. At least Harry admitted they were friends. After what had happened in the garden earlier that would turn enemies into friends. 

"He better be just your friend, otherwise," he paused for a second to think of his next words, "you'll know what." Harry's dad slurred out his words, they were barely words at this point, just grunts and weird sounds. Louis grabbed the back of Harry's hoodie to show he was there. 

"We were just going upstairs." Harry grabs Louis' waist and lightly shoves him up the stairs in front of himself. Harry guides him into what must be Harry's room. It isn't much, a normal space. There's a bed, a nightstand and some clothes littering the bedroom floor. Looks like any teenage boys bedroom. Except, the door has what appears to be, punch marks?

"Welcome to the wonders that is my bedroom," Harry mutters under his breath. He seems to be off, a bit guarded. That’ll no doubt be the work of his father. 

"Harry, we gotta go. Like, right now. Come on, get your things we're leaving." He practically demanded, Harry just smiled at him and said, "This is turning into something straight out of Corrie, Louis. I'm fine, really I am. Anyway, I have something to do tonight." Louis looked at Harry with such annoyance that Harry automatically changed his story. "Fine, just for a few nights. I wouldn't want to be a burden."

Thank god he changed his mind. Louis was worried he was going to have to drag him out the house kicking and screaming all the way back to Louis'. "I wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway, Haz." He didn't mean to but the nickname just came out naturally. Harry didn't react to it negatively, in fact, he seemed to smile harder. Harry's smile could make a million daffodils bloom in the cold months of winter, Louis thought to himself. 

"Meet me outside in five?"

*

Louis was stood waiting outside Harry's house for a few minutes whilst he waited for Harry to get his things sorted, whatever it was he was doing was taking longer than Louis deemed necessary. He was maybe just extremely impatient. 

After what seems like ages Harry finally walks out the front door. 

"Sorry, I just had to do something first," Harry tells him as they start their journey back to Louis, Zayn and Liam's dormitory. 

"It's alright, but I was thinking. Do you maybe want to go grab a bite to eat first? Just from a restaurant nearby?" 

"It's a date," Harry replies, looking down at the ground. But Louis can see the deep crimson colour his face has turned.


End file.
